Confessions Of A Teenage Drama Queen
by Perla29
Summary: Lo must live in the middle of her crazy family,her popular stepbrother and now she's lusting after his stepbrother new best friend and new hottie at school and the only thing she can trust is her journal in which she writes all of her drama.
1. Ch 1 My Journal

**Ok, this is my very first story here at fanfiction. so please if you could comment that will be cool for me. good or bad i don't care just tell me what ya' think**

**Proclaimer:I do not own Mcfly ( how sad that is) and my story is and utter and complete fiction...**

**Enjoy!!**

**...**

**Prologue:**

**Well, umm, hi!!, like recently i've been having a lot of problems and drama in my life and all of them i like to keep them inside my head, my mom say i have too many problems in my mind to keep them in my insides, so i decided that instead of shouting my problerms to the world i'll write them all here in this journal, i know is a nonsense, but believe me it does work..**

_**my first Journal:**_

**Name: Lo, Well actually is Lauren but nobody call me like that except for my grandmother and my mom when i do somehting stupid like not call and tell her where i am if im out late, or when i forgot to feed my dog martini, and he as a revenge decide to eat my favorite "seventeen", "how to turn from ugly betty to sexy Carmen Electra in just weeks , edition.".. But well i think you get my point.**

**Age: 18, miserable, years old. Ok, don't get me wrong i like to be a teen but why am i going to celebrate that im already eighteen if i can't even got out of my house without my mom wanting to know if im wearing socks and if so if they are warm enough to go out in this weather, i mean, Come On.**

**Sex: As if !!. hehe, just kidding " im really proud to be a girl" well i guess im not always proud to be a female, like in those days of the month when i can't stop eating chocolates and my body feels cramp and i can't get to sleep at night. Yeah, those days i prefer to be a bald-short-fat belly-beer drinker-man instead of a lady. But hey i guess is for a good cause, because without it we wouldn't be able to give the gift of humanity to the world.**

**Residence: Well, i used to live in California, but since my mom and dad got divorce when i was 10 and 4 years later she met this "awesome" british teacher in our family vacations in Cancun, Mexico, she inmediatly fall for him, they got married and eventually we both went to live with him and his two teenager sons here in London, England.**

**Appereance: Umm!! let me see, people say my haircut looks like Britney Spears's which i found it really funny since one of this days she went all loopy and shaved them all and was most bald than the guy that play Lex Luthor in Smallville, but i've been doing my own research in the mirror and apparently my hair looks like her's but like the way she have it in the Baby one more time Cd ; My eyes are gray,which my mom say is pretty weird since no one in my family has them like that, what makes me wonder my being confused in the hospital when i was born and my real parents are this extremely reach people who lives in Beverly Hills and go on weekends to France.Hey who say that wasn't allow to dream.**

**Extra Info : Well, im a junior in Willsmore High School (A.K.A Alcatraz). I don't have any boyfriend, in fact i don't even have a dog that bark at me( if you know what i mean), and i think that Robert Lwkowski never counted as a boyfriend, since i say Yes! to him because my friend Julie dare me to because he was the nerdiest guy on the entire school, that breath with his mouth open and who was totally in love with me, so basically, i've never have a real one. boyfriend i mean. I have two stepbrothers, Adam, who has my age (18), he's the quaterback in the futbol team at our school, and i think he fall on the papacito- hottie scale at school since all girls drool over him and look weirdley at me because i share the same roof as him, is that my fault? i mean Come on, we don't even talk that much, he's too busy with parties, and the futbol team for him to waste his time talking with someone not that popular at school like me ; and my other brother Oliver, or Olli as we call him, has 15 years old and who is a complete genius at school, he's president of the Computer Club at school, but don't get me wrong he's not popular like his brother, he's more like a geeky kid, and who like Adam has no time to talk with me because he's busy with his microchips, and keyboards and many other computer stuff. My best friend is Julie Starks ,she's 18 like me and is completely madly in love with my brother Adam, but like i say before, Who doesn't. well not me of course, because that will be incest and even if he's not my blood brother, he fell on the brother category, anyway**

**Well i think that's pretty much it.:D**


	2. And Then I Saw Him

**Thursday, april 3: School Cafeteria:**

**Okay. So, i was in the cafeteria eating my "nutritive" school lunch, which by the way i don't think is nutrtive at all, i say they just want us to think is really low fat so that the anorexics cheeerleaders wouldn't have a cataclism and call daddy because the school is not serving proper food and that's why 50 percent of the school population is fat, and that is So not trendy. Anyways, while i was munching my "low fat" hamburguer, my friend Julie was rambling about how cute my brother Adam looks today in his football uniform and that if it was okay that tomorrow after the football game she stayed at my house and we could have a sleepover. I say "yes,no prob" since i know the main reason she wants to go to my house is because she could sneak out from my room with the excuse that she was going to the kitchen to grab more Doritos and she could spy on Adam while he is at the backyard lifting weights, totally shirtless and sweaty.**

**But i cannot blame her, i guess Adam really is a hottie, i mean , how often you find a friend which stepbrother is a 5' foot 7',with shaggy blond hair, with a really good care six pack abs and with those type of blue eyes that you can just drown on them at the simple sight. I just hope that one day she realize that i need a friend with a hottie realtive too and she can introduce me to him, because sadly im not in the right path that takes you straight to dreamy boys island (if you know what i mean).**

**By the time i finished my hamburguer i was so ready to change the subject, don't get me wrong i love Julie but it really annoys me when she start babbling about my brother with no stop. "So" i began," Are you coming to see me in the competition after school?".( By the way, i forgot to tell you that im a gymney since i was 5 years old, so basically that's my major achievement in life, but don't get mistaken im Not a cheerleader, im not into waving pom-poms to a group of sweaty gorillaz chasing a stupid ball, i am more into bars and high risk jumps..LOL.) Okay back to the conversation..**

**"Absolutely yes im going" she assure me "besides if i don't go who will be screaming 'Brake the Floor' when you land after you do your 360 layyout?" she said matter of factly, " By the way, do you think you're brother Adam will be there?" i swear i was just getting ready to punch and bring her back to reality when Michelle Smith, the snottiest person i've ever seen in my life and the captain of the pep squad team, got closer to our table and went all "Umm,Lauren can you tell your brother Adam that i'll be ready at seven o' clock tomorrow so he can pick me up before the game?" she say flicking her blonde and perfect hair to the back. i lift my eyebrow, because i knew ,i just knew that she wanted to shave the fact that she was hanging out with my brother to Julie.Im telling you, she's so disgusting. After counting from 1 to ten before i slap her i manage to say"No worries, i tell him", Not, i know that sound mean but hey she didn't even say please, hehe!!, and with that she grinned and left with his companions, a bunch of stupid barbies wannabe wearing miniskirts and carrying pompoms.**

**The same day: Algebra Class:**

**Julie and i got to the conclusion that if we invite more people to my sleepover tomorrow will be better than just the two of us, watching episodes of "Days of my life" and singing along the words of julie's High school musical CD and dreaming we are with Zac Efron on stage. So we invite our two other friends Lilly and Sam.**

**Huyyy!! i would love to have a talk with the person that say that we need Algebra in our life .What the heck was he thinking?.Everytime i come to this period i get a severe headache..I wonder where i left my box of Advil?.Oh God my head is spinning again.**

**The same day: My Room:**

**OH MY GOD!! you will not believe what just had happened.When i got home i went straight to my room to switch my clothes and get to my gym competition,when right next to my window i heard a lot of noises coming out of the next house , when i open my window to see what was happening i saw the most beautful specimen on earth, i swear that i almost pass out,seriously, when i saw that angel that had just fallen of the sky and fell right next window. I can't even describe him he was just too perfect for my geeky eyes. All i can say is that for the first time im just glad that i didn't pick Adam's room when we moved here. Oooops!! i can't tell you more ,here comes my mom to see if im ready. Later i tell you more about my new Adonis.If i get to see him again... :D.**


	3. It's not a Guitar, you ignorant

**April 4th: kitchen: breakfast:**

**"To win, or not to win...That's the question". Ok , i know that sounded really random, but i just wanted to point out that i won my fifth gym competition las night " Clap, Clap, Clap... Tears, Tears,Tears" for me. I always got so excited when i accomplish what i want. But even if i won last night and it was awesome, i couldn't manage to get that guy that moved right next to my house off my mind.**

**I swear, i spent the whole competition with a grin on my face, which made my mom to think that i had been eating enough gummy bears to made me hyper the whole night. Just the thought of that guy sleeping right next to my window cause my heart to start beating fast which is really weird if we think about it, because i've just saw the guy once in my life and he is already causing me insomnia.**

**But it wasn't just the thought of him that didn't let me sleep the whole night,no, there's a main reason for me being walking like a zombie with bags under my eyes this mornig and that is that he spend the whole night doing weird noises in his room, which you know is located right next to my window.**

**And just let me tell you what i did today, this morning i decided to go outside and "check the mailbox", when i noticed that there was still a moving truck in the driveway, i approached to the mailbox and start opening it, at that moment i took a quick glance to his frontyard and there he was, with all his glorious self , wearing a green beanie that didn't let him show his blond hair, which by the way i remember it was blond because he was not wearing a beanie when i saw him trough my window yesterday, with a jean that was loose on his hips and a black shirt covering his, Spongebob boxers?...**

**Anyway, i tried to look very discrete so he didn't know he has an stalker next door.So, I grabbed the letter that was inside the mailbox and i pretend i was reading it, but my eyes never loose his figure. I notice he pull some sort of guitar out of the truck and began to walk inside his house, never noticing that there was someone spying on him. It was a really interesting guitar because it has sparkles on it and it has a sort of reddish color which inmediatly make me think that maybe he was a musician, not a famous one of course, but what do i know, im not into music that much.**

**When i saw he was moving towards his house i start to move into mine, too, since in half hour i had to go to school. As he was walking i couln't help but glance at his guitar, seriously it was kind of hypnotizing, "Nice guitar" i whisper to myself , but like i was in sort of a trance i didn't notice i had an audience behind me, "Tha's not a guitar, you ignorant' my brainiac junior brother, Oliver, said behind me, i swear i almost jump two feets on the air because i didn't know he was outside with me.**

**"And what is it then? Mr. Smartypants" i asked him. He told me that if i was stupid enough to not realize that, that "guitar" as i call it had only four strings. i look at him puzzled and asked "Aaaand?" But he just rolled his eyes and kept reading his nerd magazine about computers and went inside the car. Im telling you we should not understimate this kid.**

**Ooooops!! im gonna be late for class. i better start moving fast. :D**

* * *

Ok, so this chapter was dedicated to rbdLover, Wondergirlxox and CeciliaE . thanx guys for reviewing and im soo happy that you like my story. I know im mean because i hadn't say who is the guy but in the next chapter for sure you'll know. :D XOXO.


	4. What's your name, if it's okay to ask?

**April 4th: English class:**

**Ho my Lord you don't know what happen, You just don't know what happen!!. Ok, so after i fill my best friend Julie with the information of my new neighbor first thing in the morning, we were walking towards the student council office for a meeeting, since im the class vice president and Julie is the tresurer.**

**Anyway we were heading there to this huge meeting to decide how we were going to organize tonight's football game when i saw my brother Adam walking with a guy that i had never seen at school before but that seems really familiar to me.**

**Inmediatly and Julie saw me looking she went " hey ,isn't that Adam?... Ho La La!! and who's that guy who is with him?". I just nodded and dragged her to the hall where Adam and the guy were heading. If you ask me i don't know what got into me, but i just needed to know if it was Him the one that was walking with my brother.**

**I walked quickly and shouted " Yo, Adam". Adam was just about to turn when Stupid, more than Stupid Michelle smith came out of God's know where and went with her snotty voice ' Hi! Adam, and who's your friend over here?". I stopped in my tracks and turned all red with anger. Why God?Why did you cursed me with that girl? Whyyy?.**

**Julie quickly grabbed my hand and got me out of there before i did something that i regret after.**

**Same day: Last period:**

**All day, All freaking day i've been trying to get to see Adam and asked him about that guy that he was walking with but there was no sign of them anywhere. I swear that today i want to kill Michelle more than ever.**

**List of things to do before tonight's football game:**

**1- Get home.**

**2- Take a shower.**

**3-help Julie,Lilly and Sam to place their sleeping bags in my room.**

**4- Feed my precious Pomeranian,Martini.**

**5- and last but not least, Kill Michelle Smith...**

**Same day: School Frontyard:**

**Ok, is oficial if 30 minutes later i wanted to kill Michelle Smith , now i want to make her dissaperared from the face of the earth. Do you know what she did? no, you don't know what she did?. I was outside with Lilly, Julie and Sam waiting Lilly's mom to bring her her bags when i saw my brother, Adam, walking towards us.**

**He stop in front of me and ran a hand trough his blond hair, at the sight of this action Lilly,Julie and Sam started to giggle like three five years old girls that his dad just gave them the super barbie princess castle for christmas, and let me tell you, i think he really was enjoying this more than them, as seen that he likes to be the center of attention.**

**I looked at him as in "What?" and he went " umm Lo, im not going to take you home today cause im going with the guys to IN N' OUT so here's the car keys" he gave me the keys " you tell mom that and please take care of my baby" by the baby he meant the car "don't crash, don't drill in it no food, well you know the rules of my car" as if , what kind of person he think i am? a gangsta or something? i don't even know how to park properly let alone how to drill.**

**I just reply with an "umhum" to that. He was about to leave when i saw he turned to face me again and went "hey what was that you wanted to ask me later in the hallway?" there i suddenly remember that i had been all day looking for him because of that question, how could i forget .Me and my peanut size brain. I was just about to reply and i was going to asked him that important question when something, no not something someone which name i won't mention cut my words " Adam ,Let's go Richard is waiting" i close my eyes and began to turn all red again. Men...everytime!! I swear i will buy me an anti- snoty cheerleaders if that exist of course.**

**She came towards us and began " Adam, let's go please im starving" hah!! how ironic and i thought that cheerleaders like Michelle didn't know the word fat saturated food, you see you learn something everyday. Adam turned to face her and say " Wait, Lo is about to asked me something" and he turned to me again. but like everytime i was about to reply when she grabbed Adam by his arm and went '"she can ask you in the house. don't you two live together?" and with that she dragged him to Richard Brown's car.**

**Every minute i hate her more and more and more and more...**

**Same day : 3:30am: my room:**

**Ohh Gosh!! im so excited. What a night!! Ok, everything started when we got home from the game, which by the way we won thanks to Adam's quick actions with the ball, well anyways, as i was saying Julie, Lilly, Sam and i got home from the football game and we were in my room eating chips and drinking my favorite soda of all ,Doctor Pepper , when we heard that Adam had just got home from Lars Stockton's celebration party.**

**As always Julie, Sam and Lilly got so excited that they decided to run to the kitchen without noticing that they were wearing their pajamas already. That is so embarassing no boy is worth your pajama view. As they ran from my room just leaving puffs of smoke like in the cartoon ,****i decided to go to my favorite place in the whole house, the roof.**

**I really like my roof because there you can be in total peace watching the stars and thinking how insignificant you are compared to the universe. I went to my balcony and climbed the stairs that are integrated to the house wall, once i got to the roof i place this journal on my lap and i was about to write down everything that had happened in the game when i heard that someone was in the next house roof. I took a quick glance and i notice that it was Him, you know, Him in the roof, alone, with a guitar on his hands, and this really was a guitar because it has the conventional acoustic guitar style, so beat that Oliver.**

**Anyways i saw that he was seated with his legs strecht in front of him, the guitar on his lap and with a cigarrete on his hand. This time he wasn't wearing a beanie,so i had a great view of his blond hair. I saw as he place his cigarrete on an ashtray that he had right next to him. He put his hands on the guitar and start to sing a song that i recognize right away , it was "Miss You" from blink 182. I close my eyes as he was singing this song. I really love this song.**

**When suddenly i heard he stop the melody, but i didn't bother in open my eyes, you can tell i really was enjoying the music mix with the night air. He really has a great and sweet voice but i don't know why i feel as if i have heard it before. Maybe is just my imagination. I opened my eyes and i notice he was looking at my side.**

**I almost fell from the roof when i saw his eyes looking at my figure. " You really know how to feel a song don't you?" he asked me with a grin that show his gorgeous teeths, even if it was dark i could see them clearly. That's what i call good orthodontic. At that moment i was in such a shock that i didn't manage to say more than a pathetic " Yes'. Im such a LOSER.**

**At this he just smile to my response. Great now besides me and Michelle Smith and the other cheerleaders there's someone else that think that i am pathetic also. " and are you a blink 182 fan?" he went placing his guitar on his left side. " umm yes, one of the few bands i like" i said recovering from my lame, "Yes" i said before. " Yeah im like that too,im not into all the bands either" he told me scratching his hair. Hooo i couldn't take off my mind how hot he is.**

**" and.." he was going to tell me something when suddenly i heard that my friends were calling me. Damn it, nice timing girls. " Um those are my friends i gotta go " i say getting up'. He took his guitar and look at me " Well, i guess ill be seeing you around then?" . Hoo he want's to see me around. " Yeah, i guess" I said while i began to walk away, when i heard him calling me back " Hey" he said i turned to face him again " yes?" i reply " what's your name, if its okay to ask?" he told me. How sweet, he wanted to know my name " im Lauren, but you can call me Lo" i told him smiling.**

**He smile me back. Huy this guy knows how to melt a girl like me. " well nice to meet you ,Lo" he told me " and by the way im Dougie" he told me. " well see ya later, Dougie" i said trying to sound casual, not desperate. and with that i left to my room. Hooo Dougie ,Dougie Dougie, you make my heart turned all foggy. What? am i serious? i better go back to bed before i start to recite Shakespeare poems to his window. :D**


	5. Im so miserable !

Ok guys i know this one is short but i didn't wnat you to think that i left you hanging. i 've been kind of busy lately that's all. i hope you enjoy this short chapter, even if it's not that good. but like im working on the next chapter, probably i'll add it tomorrow. thanx for being patients.

Enjoy my dear readers!!

**

* * *

**

**April 6th: The cafe: 4:50pm:**

**Ok, this is it, im gonna call the minor's protection against hard work office (or whatever is the name of that organization) on my parents. I can't believe how low they have fall this time. Gosh!!. All right this was what happened.**

**According to them Adam,Olli and I are becoming too spoiled and we don't know the value of a penny. As If. So therefore the three of us have to start helping in their coffe shop, The Cafe, everyday, after school, from 3:30pm to 8:30pm , (saturdays and sundays included for a limited time). But don't think i gave up on this without a fight i repeat my famous speech on how i am a teenager and i require time for social activities with my friends, the one that succesfully helped me to get them to change my curfew from 10:30pm to 12:00am on saturdays. But saddly this speech didn't work this time.**

**And they just did the Deaf Ear to this. I even tried to tell them how this will affect the life of Martini, because i won't be home to get him to the park early. But they just said that mom will do it since she will be home early because i am going to take her place at the coffee shop. I t's soooo unfair.**

**That is why im here monday afternoon, after school serving coffee to old people that don't have anything more interesting to do than sat on a couch reading the newspaper and drinking coffee with a pipe on their mouth.**

**While im here preparing the coffee orders,Ollie is at the cashier and Adam is cleaning the... wait a second!! isn't that guy that Adam is waiving at... Dougie? and who happen to be with Michelle Smith and her Barbie wannabe friend Lizzie Nicols and who happen to be coming this way?. Oh My Lord...**

**The same day: 8:45pm: Dad's car: On the way home:**

**Ok, two hours ago i thought this day couldn't get any worse, but guess what... it did... I happened to realised that Michelle and her Big-breasted-bimbo friend, Lizzie, were cordially introduced to Dougie already, and that their introducer was nobody else than my beloved brother, Adam. Talking about traitors. hugh i feel so bad. i thought i'd had him all by myself before he actually went to school. I never would understimate those crawling snakes again !!**

**And the cool part is that he seems to enjoy being in my brother and Michelle's crowd. Because when they enter The Cafe, and Adam ran up to them like a little boy, Dougie was very happy and humorous. Ha!!**

**But besides all that at least when he saw me ,he managed to smile at me in recognition, before Lizzie call his attention back to what she was saying. Hugh !!**

**I just feel that tomorow will be a looooong day at school when all the girls actually see how gorgeous he is and try to go to him as if they know them forever. Believe me they're all like that.**

**What me? jealous? Nah !! i'll just enjoy his view with Lizzie and the other stupids beside him. Im so miserable.**


	6. Do we have a deal?

OK im back. im sorry i haven't post like in years but i was really busy with school. i hope you guys enjoy this add and i hope it had worth your wait. :D. Perla.

**

* * *

**

**April 10th: Spanish class: 8:34:**

**HOO WOW!! HOOO LORD !!...I can't seem to process what just happened !! HOOO im feeling dizzy ,i think im going to pass out in any minute... Yes sir.. any minute... Is just that i don't get it, things like that don't happen to girls like me.. Ok i know i sound like a completly twat with low self-steem. But that's just the point of how i am.**

**It sems that all i do is to follow the rules and follow the rules and... HOOO yes... follow the rules. It was just about damn time that i'd find the guts to do what i did last night. Even if later on in the morning my lack of reputation will be on the floor.**

**All right... All this fuzz started yesterday on my 2nd period class( A.K.A Child development class).**

**I was seating on my desk staring to the window, as always, while Mrs. Banks was explaining something about how to properly change a baby diaper without making any mess, Boringggg. Don't get me wrong Mrs. Banks but i already know how to "properly" change a diaper, since i had to do it when my aunt left me her little baby ,Jack, a whole weekend so she and her husband,Charles, can go to a "job meeting" in Wales. I mean it doesn't take a bunch of scientist to know how to do that.**

**Anyways, while i was dying slowly staring at the window, Mrs. banks had one of her ingenious ideas and send us to made groups of four so we can discuss and change diapers to fake and stinky bold babies that honestly instead of give me a sense of "hoo cutie lil' babie" give me one of " huh!! what an ugly-ass baby".**

**So, as Julie and i were getting everything ready for us to get started to change the baby, i noticed that Lenny Starks, was handing out some pink color flyers to the whole class. But as always i completely dissmised the opportunity of him handing me one of those flyers as seen that they were from this "hugemongous" party that he is having this saturday which my brother hadn't shut up the whole week talking about how he is soo going and how he is going to win the "who drinks more beer out of the keg" contest. Oooook.**

**I just hope that he doesn't get too wasted and get to damaged the half of brain that he have left.**

**As i watch how Lenny gave one flyer to Cindy George, something really weird happened, he actually approached to my table and handed one flyer to Julie and went with his " listen how sexy i am" voice " Umm, i hope you guys can go" he said handing me one " It will be a huge party" having said this and with a grin on his handsome face, he left leaving me all mouth open.**

**Is it just me or "Is there something rotten in the state of Denmark?".**

**Julie say that im only overreacting,but let's be real Lenny's parties are from the most important parties in the whole school, everybody that is qualified cool actually go to Lenny's parties. So why will he waste an invitation on me. I mean i might be the school vice president but saddly i don't fell in the "Cool" category.**

**Well, after i got home and after a huge fight with Julie about if im going to this party or not, we actually decided to go, anyways. Hey!! is not everyday that you get invited to one of the best parties in the school. And yeah, also because i heard Dougie saying that he was soooo going to that party, so what can i loose if i go.**

**But when friday hit the week, something not so good happened, and me knowing my luck i didn't find it nothing weird to this. Let's say that certain popular girl found out that i was going to that party and she didn't hesitate on shout to the whole English class, how hilarious and ridiculous she thought that I was going. Here how it went our conversation:**

**Michelle: hahahaha!! and tell me Lo do you really think on going to the party? 'cause i don't see the reason why you might actually consider step there.**

**Me: What? why not?. At this part my cheeks were getting really blush of anger and the circulation of my fists were almost off since i had them close so hard.**

**Michelle: What? and do you dare to ask? hahahah!! for your 4-1-1 my dear Lauren that is a party for people that actually know how to have fun in their life, not for boring -book eaters-nerd people that their only fun activity is watch Star Wars and fix computers.**

**What? how she dare, i don't even like Star Wars. At her remark i didn't even reply and with a grin on my red face i did what any sane and tired of insults girl will do...**

**I opened my fists all cramped now for having them close and like in slow motion and without thinking i shove my right hand so hard on Michelle's face that her head actually turned to the opposite side. To this action I heard everybody doing a gasp of amusement.**

**I kept standing there in front of Michelle. She turned her head slowly to mine holding the side of her face where i hit her and with an annoyed look on her face she lift her hand in response but Mr. Jules our English sub, grabbed her hand and send us both to the principal's office.**

**Mr. Louis, our principal was " really annoyed, and amuzed of the behavior of two young ladies" that according to him,ok this part make me crack up everytime i think of it, that according to him Michelle and i were inseparable...best friends.As if. Can somebody please actually actualize Mr Louis. Michelle and i best friends , HAH!! since when.**

**Anyway, our punishment consisted in 1- Three days of detention. 2- A whole written essay of seven paragraphs with apologies to Mrs. Moore, our Student Council teacher, and also to our English sub. 3- A whole week of after school tutoring to "slow" students. 4- Help in the Middle school bake sale on saturday at 6:00 am until 3:00pm. Geez, i didn't even kill her, all i did was a scratch on her face. Besides i was defending my rights as a human being against her.**

**HOH!! i 've forgot to tell you punishment number five, this one was courtesy of my parents, and the one that really hurt me the most of all punishments i've received. 5- NO, absolutely No going to Lenny's party on saturday.**

**They could have also, stabbed me with a kitchen knife at that moment, No going to Lenny's party. Damn...they're harsh parents.**

**And to fix everything i found Dougie on the school hallway walking towards me. I didn't think he was going to say HI or anything since this whoe week he has pretend that i don't exist. HAH!! and who says that fame can't go to your head. I turned around to go in the opposite direction when suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**I turned around and it was Dougie, looking at me all cheerful. " Hey", he began ,"Hey", i replied. Maybe he hadn't seen Adam and he wanted me to tell him something. " Umm i was wondering if you're going to Lenny's party tomorrow?" what? did i hear ok? " because it will be an awesome party and..." HUH? Dougie Poynter wanted me to go to Lenny's party?.**

**I wasn't able to reply since he asked me if i was going to that party. There's definitely something rotten in the state of Denmark and i would like to know what it is.**

**" Umm i don't know if i can go" i managed to say lamely. " Well, you surely have to come i will like to make it up this whole week i ignore you". Was he feeling guilty becuase he ignore me?. HOH God i need to go to that party, no matter what. " I'll see if i can go" i said lookig at his converses.**

**" Cool, then i'll se you there". He approached to my face and quickly kissed me on the cheek,he wink at me, and walked towards the exit door.**

**HOH great now i had to make an escape plan. I surely needed to talk with Julie.**

**When saturday arrived Julie and i had all settled for my sweet escape,but at last minute i realized that i needed to check one little detail.**

**" Dude i need your help" i said walking hurriedly towards Oliver's bed. " How many times do i have to tell you to not call me Dude?". This child can be really insensitive sometimes. " Oliver, dude, whatever" i said sitting down on his " Race Car" bed.**

**" You have five seconds" he told me not bothering to look at me from his computer. " Umm here's the deal, i need to go to this important party" i began "and.." " and you want me to help you to escape so mom and dad don't realize that you left the house?". Wow this kid amazed me more and more eveyday. " Yes" i said feeling a little bit of relieve". " What do i win?" he asked me looking at me for the first time since i got here. " umm i don't know, 25 will make it up to you?" " how about 50?" he asked me. " 35" i say pulling out my "Princess" wallet.**

**He looked at me " 40 or nothing" he told me. This kid knows how to be a negotiator. i bet he learned it form those "Scarface" movies he like to watch. "Ok, 40" i said handing the money to him " But you have to make sure that mom and dad don't find out that i leave this house. In case that they do you will owe me 40 and with damage interests" hah!! i know how to do bussines, too." do we have a deal?" i said standing up "Deal" he told me stretching out his right hand to close the deal.**

**Oooops!! here comes Mrs. Sanchez to check if i did my pronouns. i'll tell you more later when im on detention.**


	7. The Partay Begins

Ok im sorry for the loong wait but i was suuuuuper busy with my finals at school. but finally im out. Whew !! hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy !! :D

* * *

**April 10th: Detention:**

**Hugh!! finally i manage to get that hideous detention teacher to let me write in my notebook claiming that it was a super important "homework" that i have to return tomorrow first thing in the morning. Hehe!!.**

**Well anyways...let's see...where did we stop? ... Oh yes i remember now.**

**After i close the deal with Oliver i was ready to go, i just needed to wait that Adam left the house, which he did 20 minutes later. After i heard the screeching of Adam's tires i take my slippers and pajamas off ,which by the way i was using like camouflage so nobody will notice that i had another clothes under my pajamas...Clever, huh?.**

**I grabbed my cellphone to call Julie. She told me that she was waiting for me in the corner of my street, after i hung up, Operation Scape was beginning. I got out of my room and closed the door really carefully, since it have this damn screech that can be heard all the way to China., I swear i always get to have the worst stuff in the house.**

**Anyways, when i get to the stairs i step on them really, really slowly after i got to the first story.I did my victory dance, until i noticed that the danger of being caught and grounded until eternity was not over, both of my parents were sitting in the big and brown couch in our living room watching some stupid program about the process of life of the butterfly... Hah !! is Oliver supposed to be the only Nerd of the house? I don't think soo.**

**After i've cancelled my victory dance, i was pretty sure that i needed to use Plan B , but the problem was that i was so excited about me scaping and being rebel and all that i forgot to make a backup plan. So i just improvised one. I got on my knees and put my hands in the floor and started crawling like a baby to the kitchen. When i got there i quickly stand up and strecthced my mini skirt and my Rolling Stones blouse. i directed towards the kithchen door and finally managed to get out.**

**I practically ran to the corner of my street where Julie was waiting for me looking really pretty with her "I'm a babe, Deal wit it" blouse, her Skinny jeans , which she delicately adorned with a gold color chain belt and her also gold color, Flip flops. After we say hi to each other we started to walk towards Apple Street, where Lenny lives. which by the way and you don't know is 6 blocks away from Marble Street, the one i live. So therefore Julie and i had a looong way to walk.**

**25 minutes later we got to Lennys house, out of breath because some moron two blocks away from lennys, forgot to close his garage door, letting his hugemongous monster got out of the house and practically chase me and Julie all the way to the 5th block. Thanks God on the Gymnasium they always made us run, cause if we hadn't ran i swear that that dog was going to eat me and Julie alive.**

**Julie and i decided to stop and refresh ourselves after we made our big and secret entrance to Lenny's party. 3 minutes later we were ready. While we were walking we were reviewing the dangers we have to avoid at the party.**

**Danger number 1: if by any chance you get to listen a crowd cheering " do it, do it" and a stupid slurring , be extra careful because that might be Adam breaking his beer record.**

**Danger number 2: If by any chance you listened a snotty laugh and other 2 wannabe snotty laughs, ran away from there, that might be the evil witch, Michelle and her witches in training.**

**Danger number 3: and the most important one, if by any chance you get to see Dougie, tell him that Do Not tell Adam or anybody close to Michelle or my brother, that im here.**

**If we stick to that, we can survive the party. without being caught.**

**When we enter to the party,Lenny's house was packed of people,some of them i knew and i had to be careful, but most of them we didn't. Everybody was having a hell of a time dancing "CrazyFrog" by Axel f.**

**"Wow this is what i call a Partay" Julie said practically screaming over the music. Suddenly a random guy approached to us and invite Julie to dance. Oooook. Julie looked at me as in approval " Julie, you can do whatever you want for God's sake, just be careful if you get discover by Michelle or Adam" i said to her and with that she left jumping around with this unknown dude.**

**I decided to go outside to check if Dougie was there, but he wasn't, all i manage to see was Michelle dancing with my brother and Lenny pouring more punch in a cup. But no Dougie at all. I thought that maybe he didn't came after all. I kept standing where i was by a table near the Nachos, when suddenly the music was over and everyone started to walk in my direction.**

**There was when i realized that i had to get the heck out of that spot because everyone was going to grab a snack before dancing and i was right next to their food. I tried to check on Adam and Michelle to see if they 're not near so i could made a big scape from them, but they were nowhwere to be seen, what makes me start to panic..What if they are behind me?, what if they saw me and went to call my parents and rat me out?.. im pretty sure im going to be grounded until 2050. That was all i could think of at that moment.**

**I started to walk slowly backwards looking everywhere. Until,BAM !! my back had just crash with somebody's chest. I froze in my tracks not wanting to turn around to see who i just crash, but let me tell you something, the cologne of the person i just crashed smelled exactly like Adam's. In my mind all i thought was on how screwed i was.**

**Yayyy the bell just rang and im free from detention, im going to my Gym class now and when i got home i'll telll you more. XOXO.**


	8. Where are you at?

**Same day: 8:30pm: my room:**

**Ok, as i was saying, i was freaking out 'cause i knew that if that guy i crashed was Adam,he will not let the opportunity of rat me out with our parents go that easily. Im telling you he seriously have to stop hanging out with Michelle before she wash his brain completely, since he start dating her he have been acting weird with me. I swear i'll pay anything to go back when Adam and i were little and we used to play and hang out together. Hoooh, the good times that will never comeback.**

**Anyways, since i knew Adam will made me an scene in front of everyone on what the heck am i doing here? and who help you to get out of home? i just took a deep breath and turned around slowly to face the horrible destiny that was coming next. As i was turning, my face started to loose its color and my mouth started to dry. When i finally turned all the way and my eyes could see who it was, i swear that my eyes started to fill with tears of happiness and im pretty sure that my face turned back to its normal color, because there in front of me it was Not Adam who was there, it was somebody else.**

**Somebody else that i'd never thought it was the guy i bumped into, No it was Not Dougie, saddly, it was nobody else than Lenny, when i looked up straight to his eyes i felt a sense of relieve in me. I was still save. If i didn't looked as an idiot doing it i swear i would've do my victory dance right just there. But thankfully i managed to calm my emotions.**

**" Oy,Lo' i thought you were not coming" Lenny told me with a grin on his face "Well, yes umm i couldn't missed your party, you know" i replied fresh and natural as a cucumber. " Cool, im glad you came" he said " You are?" i asked suddenly, feeling weird by his remark of how glad he was that i was there "Yeah, why wouldn't i?" he asked "come on let's go grab a drink" he told me grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the punch table.**

**"Here you got, a glass of fresh punch just for you" he said handing me the glass of punch and taking a sip from its own. I don't know why he was being so nice with me so suddenly,not that he was mean to me in the past not at all in fact we didn't even talked in the past he just ignored me, not like the others in his group that love to mock on me, Michelle for example, he just used to not even looked at me, i always thought that he was the nicest one of the crew, even if he didn't invite me to his parties.**

**"Thanks" i said shyly. What a nerd i am. " Hey, the beer competition is almost starting would you like to come and watch?, your brother Adam is going to try to beat Bubba's record. Which i doubt he would but what can he loose?" he told me all cheery. " Yeah, sadly i can't" i said feeling guilty because i was refusing his invitation " Why? you don't like rough competititons?" when he said that i swear that i was feeling like a complete looser.**

**" No, not at all, is not that. the reason that i can't go is that Adam doesn't know im here" i said feeling more like crap than ever "How come?" he asked crossing his arms in his chest " Im supposed to be grounded, you know. because of something you know i did" " Hooh yes, the smack you gave to Michelle. ya'know here between you and i, i honestly think she deserved it. She can be very Bitchy most of the time" he told me laughing. I laugh to his remark, he was really funny.**

**"Well, then i guess i shouldn't mention that i saw you to Adam" he told me smiling, " Please?" i said returning the smile. " All right, see ya' later Lo" he told me walking towards the backyard door. Wow i didn't know Lenny was so charming, too. as i saw him going inside his house i started walking to another place and keep my search for Dougie. The backyard was as packed with people as the living room, so it was very difficult walk through it without bumping with somebody's back or stepping into somebody's foot.**

**After two minutes of search i was honestly considering in forget about it, i thought maybe Dougie couldn't make it or something. When suddenly i heard somebody calling my name, when i turned to see who it was, Dougie was trying to pass trough a pack of people that were gather in a circle watching a guy breakdancing.**

**"Hey" he said when he finally made his way towards me " Hi" i said noticing how gorgeous he looked wearing a black shirt and loose "combat" bermudas. I swear i could've made an ocean of drool when i saw him." Im happy you came" he said. Wow, apparently everybody is happy to see me here " Yeah, me too' i said " i might guess you're here incognito" he said grining " Hehe, you bet i am" i said playfully. I don't know why with him i feel so not shy i feel as if i can do whatever i want without being judge, ok im turning cheesy now, forget about that last part.**

**"So, do you want a drink, or talk, or we can even drink and talk at the same time" he told me reaching out my hair taking a tiny leaf that had just fell on my head. "Ok, Skippy, go get the drink and i wait for you here" i said taking a seat on the grass below an apple tree. " All right, i shall be back soon" he said putting his hand on his chest and talking like some sort of Shakespeare character.**

**While i wait for Dougie to comeback with our drinks i couldn't help but notice how cool Lennys backyard was, it seems that his parents had spent a fortune in it. it has a hugemongous beach type pool, that even had fake little waves, like that pool you only see in some 5 stars Caribbean hotels, it was really amazing. Also it has a bunch of trees and flowers everywhere of all kinds and shapes and the grass felt like recently cut and fresh. I swear i felt as if i was in the East of Eden or something.**

**2 minutes later Dougie cameback with four cans of beer and two plastic cups." What? are you trying to get me drunk?" i asked smiling "Noooo.." he replied open his blue eyes innocently " but if you want to get drunk i don't have a prob..." " Yeah right, give me that " i said reaching out for the can of beer." So, let's begin talking" he said once and he was seated cross-legged next to me "About what? i said opening my beer "I don't know, about the weather?" he said taking a sip from his beer.**

**"The weather?" i asked "Yeah, when somebody doesn't know how to start a conversation they always talk about the weather" he told me seriously "Ok, then, ummm... its really cool tonight" i said following his game "Yeah, its not hot nor' cold' he told me smiling. At his reply i couldn't help but cracked up laughing "What?" he asked starting to laugh, too " You're full of bullshit man" i said loosing my breath in my laugh what makes him laugh harder.**

**We went laughing for about 1 minute. and the funny thing is that i was not even drunk yet to be laughing like that. "Do you live by yourself in that hugemongous house?" i asked when finally we managed to settle down "Yeap" he told me "Why do you ask?" "Well because you're the only one i've seen coming in and out of that house" i said looking at a cigarrete butt in the grass "So that means you've been staring at me,lately?" he asked me with an evil grin on his face "As if, you wish so" i said suddenly blushing because i knew he was right but i am not that crazy to admit that in his face.**

**"Ok, whatever" he said taking out a cigarrete from his pocket " you want some?" he asked me passing me the box of cigarretes "sure, what the heck, life's short" i said opening the box. suddenly there was a 1 minute silence from both of us and we just enjoyed our cigarretes and the cool night air.**

**"Can i asked you a question?" i asked him finally breking the silence "Bark" he told me "Are you hanging out with Lizzie? i said looking at his direction " What do you mean? he asked putting the cigarrete on his mouth "If you are dating her or not" i finally said "What? what makes you think that?" he said kind of amuzed " You hadn't answered my question" i said taking the piss i hate when people avoid questions.**

**" No, im not dating her, are you crazy?" he told me grabbing his can of beer "Why am i crazy now?" i said looking challenging at him " because, she's not my type thats all" he said. now he was the one taking the piss "and may i know what's your type then, because i thought that all boys dream to have a big-breasted bimbo as their girlfriend" "that's not true" he said " i know i don't" " well tell me whats your type of girl then" i asked again "ummm... i like the brown haired girls with skirts and Rolling Stones blouses" he told me suddenly looking at me and smiling. Oh My God !! he actually was FLIRTING with me.**

**"And how about you?" he asked me interestingly " ummm.. You know... i like those guys with good personality, blond hair, blue eyes, with black shirts,cool earrings and stuff " i said smiling, too. Oh Lord whose that girl talking and what have you done with the real Lauren?. I was flirting with him. I still can't believe myself. He looked at me and gave me one of his smile that had me drooling for him in the first place.**

**I didn't know what to expect then, we just kept looking at each other as if we were in a hypnotic trance, until he took a sip from his beer and close the distance between us and gave me the perfect kiss to close the night. I just responded to his kiss and with my hands i caressed his hair while his right hand was cupping my chin. Even now i can't help but think how soft his lips felt crashing against mines.**

**But saddly not even the thoght of that kiss can make me forget about what happened next...**


End file.
